pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Coco
Der Zeichentrickfilm Coco hat alles, was ein Kinderfilm so braucht: eine lustige Handlung, action - er ist rasant und er ist bunt, farbenfroh. Aber er befasst sich mit dem Tod, dem Sterben! Das passt nicht wirklich zusammen, finden Sie? Vielleicht doch. Der Film zeigt uns eine Gegend auf der Erde, wo … Die Geschichte spielt in Mexiko, wo die Bevölkerung jedes Jahr am 2. November den Día de los Muertos feiert, den Tag der Toten. Und dabei geht es gerade nicht still und traurig zu, sondern fröhlich. Nicht der Verlust steht für die Mexikaner bei diesem Fest im Vordergrund sondern die Verbundenheit mit den Verstorbenen. * Link bei www.spiegel.de: totentanz-der-guten-laune * Bei Wikipedia Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! Handlung Der zwölfjährige Miguel lebt in einer Stadt in Mexiko und glaubt, dass ein Fluch über seiner Familie liegt, denn sein Ururgroßvater, der Musiker war, wollte einst für die ganze Welt spielen, ging fort und kam nie wieder zurück. So musste seine Ururgroßmutter Imelda selbst für sich und ihre Tochter Coco sorgen und begann, Schuhe zu machen. Heute ist Coco Miguels Urgroßmutter, spricht jedoch kaum noch ein Wort und dämmert vor sich hin. Wie seine Ururgroßmutter steht seit der Begebenheit in der Vergangenheit jeder in seiner Familie mit Musik auf Kriegsfuß, Miguel hingegen liebt sie. Besonders verehrt er Ernesto de la Cruz und hat für den verstorbenen mexikanischen Musiker heimlich im Dachstuhl einen Schrein errichtet und Fotos seines großen Vorbildes aufgestellt. Von seinem heimlichen Rückzugsort weiß nur der Hund Dante, der sich auf den Straßen der Stadt herumtreibt. In seinem Versteck hat sich Miguel mit der Hilfe von einigen Videos seines Idols selbst das Gitarrespielen beigebracht. Miguel trägt als Schuhputzer zum Familieneinkommen bei, die sonst alle in alter Familientradition mit der Herstellung von Schuhen beschäftigt sind. Hierfür ist er in der gesamten Stadt unterwegs, doch seine Großmutter will nicht, dass Miguel dort Kontakt zu Musikern, den Mariachi, hat. Lieber soll Miguel seine Familie ehren, denn es ist Día de Muertos in Mexiko, an dem sich Freunde und Verwandte zusammenfinden, um gemeinsam der geliebten Verstorbenen zu gedenken. Als Miguel auf dem Familienaltar ein Foto betrachtet, das seine Ururgroßmutter Imelda mit der noch kleinen Coco zeigt, entdeckt er darauf die Gitarre von Ernesto de la Cruz, die er aus der für diesen errichteten Ehrenhalle in der Stadt kennt. Miguel glaubt nun, dass dieser sein Ururgroßvater sein müsste. Er offenbart seiner Familie, dass er gerne in dessen Fußstapfen treten würde und diese erfährt hierbei von seinem Versteck. Als seine Großmutter seine selbstgebaute Gitarre zerstört, läuft Miguel weg. Er will unbedingt am Talentwettbewerb teilnehmen, der am Tag der Toten veranstaltet wird. Um an eine funktionsfähige Gitarre zu kommen, will er sich die von de la Cruz leihen. Doch als er auf die Totenblumen tritt, die in dessen Mausoleum auf dem Friedhof verstreut wurden und er einen Akkord auf der Gitarre spielt, geschieht etwas Sonderbares, Miguel kann plötzlich auch die Toten sehen. Und umgekehrt die Lebenden sehen ihn nun nicht mehr. Miguel trifft sogleich eine Tante, mehrere seiner verstorbenen Onkel, so Oscar und Felipe, die alle für den Día de los Muertos in die Stadt gekommen sind. Gemeinsam gehen sie mit ihm über die Blumenbrücke in das Land der Toten, wo sich viele andere darauf vorbereiten, bis zum Sonnenaufgang wieder hinüber in die Welt der Lebenden zu gehen, um zu sehen wie es ihren Liebsten geht. Nur wenn Angehörige ein Foto eines Verstorbenen aufgestellt haben, kann dieser die Brücke passieren. Seine verstorbenen Familienmitglieder versuchen Miguel wieder zurückzubringen, aber als Mamá Imelda ihm ihren Segen gibt, um ihm den Übergang in die Welt der Lebenden zu ermöglichen, ist er schnell wieder zurück, denn kaum dort, wollte er gleich wieder die Gitarre von de la Cruz an sich nehmen. Miguel glaubt, wenn er zu seinem großen Idol gelangt, werde der ihm sicher seinen Segen geben, ohne die Auflage, in Zukunft auf die Musik zu verzichten. Da kommt ihm Héctor gerade recht, über den er durch Zufall erfahren hat, dass dieser de la Cruz kennt. Héctor verspricht dem Jungen, ihm zu helfen, wenn dieser im Gegenzug ein Foto von ihm mit hinüber in die Welt der Lebenden nimmt und aufstellt, damit auch er am Tag der Toten die Brücke passieren kann. Der Weg zu Cruz gestaltet sich jedoch nicht so einfach, wie es anfangs scheint. Erst müssen sie für den Jungen eine Gitarre besorgen, dann versuchen sie über einen Talentwettbewerb eine Einladung zur Party von de la Cruz zu ergattern, und dann ist ihnen noch Miguels tote Verwandtschaft auf den Fersen, die ihn zurückbringen will, besonders weil Miguel Imeldas Foto mit ins Totenreich brachte, und sie die Blumenbrücke nun nicht passieren kann. Durch eine List geraten beide letztlich doch auf die Party von de la Cruz. Als sich Miguel diesem gegenüber als sein Ururenkel zu erkennen gibt, er dann jedoch erfährt, dass nicht de la Cruz, sondern Héctor die großen Hits geschrieben hatte, will ihm sein Idol nicht mehr seinen Segen geben, sondern lässt ihn in eine Grube werfen, denn de la Cruz will mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass jemand von dem Mord an Héctor und seinem Betrug erfährt. In der Grube findet er in einem Gespräch mit Héctor heraus, als dieser den Namen seiner Tochter Coco erwähnt, dass dieser in Wahrheit sein Ururgroßvater ist, und nicht de la Cruz, wie angenommen. Miguel und Héctor werden von Mamá Imelda und ihrem Geistführer aus der Grube gerettet. Letztlich gelingt es ihnen gemeinsam, Miguel noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang zu den Lebenden zurückzuschicken, doch leider ohne das Foto von Héctor, der kurz davor ist, den letzten Tod zu sterben, das Verschwinden für immer, weil in der Welt der Lebenden selbst Coco ihn zu vergessen beginnt. Zuhaus deZurück er Familie rennt Miguel zu Mamá Coco um sie dazu zu bringen, sich wieder an ihren Vater zu erinnern. Als Miguel auf de la Cruz’ Gitarre das Lied Denk stets an mich spielt und zu singen beginnt, fängt seine Urgroßmutter an aufzublühen und stimmt mit in das Lied ein. Obwohl sie so lange kein verständliches Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, beginnt sie davon zu erzählen, wie ihr Vater einst das Lied für sie geschrieben hatte und zeigt Miguel all die Briefe, die sie von ihm erhalten und aufbewahrt hatte; und auch ein Foto von Héctor befindet sich darunter. Im folgenden Jahr am Día de Muertos steht nun auch das Foto seines Ururgroßvaters auf dem Altar von Miguels Familie. So können alle verstorbenen Verwandten gemeinsam über die Blumenbrücke zu Besuch kommen, darunter auch Imelda und Héctor, die wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Übrigens gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Coco, denn auch Miguels Urgroßmutter ist in der Zwischenzeit verstorben. Auch Dante, der im Totenreich ein Geisterführer ist, mischt sich am Tag der Toten in seiner normalen Gestalt unter die Lebenden. Miguel hat dafür gesorgt, dass alle Menschen erfahren, dass es sein Ururgroßvater Héctor war, der all die Lieder schrieb, die man in Mexiko so gerne hört. Miguel, der nun erkannt hat, dass Erinnerung tatsächlich mehr als nur ein Wort ist und der Tag der Toten mehr als ein folkloristisches Fest, ist nun selbst ein Mariachi und singt bei der Feier sowohl für seine lebenden und verstorbenen Familienmitglieder. Kategorie:Wikipedia